How Much I Need You
by InstantStarBby
Summary: Jude still hasn't chosen between Jamie or Tommy. Sadie's finally acting like a true Sister to Jude as that's all she wants. But when Jamie keeps using excuses to Jude, she finds out why...


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Instant Star. Or the Characters. Or any of the Songs i'm including.

**Brief Description:**

This is my very first Fan-Fiction. I'm usually a Reader not a Writer. My Story probably won't be the best you've ever read, i don't have much fan-fiction writing experience. But i came up with a catchy Storyline i wanted to create.  
Jude has still undecided whether to choose Tommy or Jamie. They've both got secure job positions as Co-Producers at the new record label, which Pegan's renamed G-Major. Jude and Tommy realize how much they need each other. It's practically a Romeo & Juliet story. There's still an aweful lot of Drama going on. But if it's not the best story you've ever read, it's because i'm new at this. It's mostly in Jude's POV.  
This Story could end up as a one-shot, or it could be something more. It depends how it goes. It'll most probably only be a few Chapters long. I hope you all like it. This story probably isn't going to be updated soon. I have Coursework on my hands, but i'll promise i'll update this when i have time. I've got a few ideas in mind for the next Chapter which will get the Story started. I spent a while on this. I'd be more than happy if you could all comment and review. Thanks.

**How Much I Need You**

**Chapter 1:**

**_Lonely_**  
It had been exactly 1 week since Tommy had admitted his feelings to Jude. And...also 1 whole week since either of them had spoken to each other.

Jude was slumped on the large brown Sofa in the Lounge, staring at the TV. She sighed and shook her head, having a flashback to that very night. That very night where Little Tommy Q had finally told her he loved her. 3 years ago they barely even spoke to each other outside the Studio, and now this. And even though Jude secretely loved him more than she could ever love somebody else, it was still all a blur to her. Resting her head in the palm of her hands she tried to forget it. It was useless, but the only way to save herself from more heartache.  
"Still not picked huh?" Sadie asked as she walked past Jude with a big cardboard box full of old clothes heading towards the door.  
Jude looked up realizing that the TV Set was switched off and she must have been Daydreaming the whole time. Turning around quickly, still in a gaze, Jude shook her head slowly standing up from her Seat.  
"Sadie. You know it's not as easy as that. I mean i've known Jamie all my life. And with Tommy, well with Tommy i make great Music." Jude paused. "It's just... since winning Instant Star my life changed...in a second." Her voice seemed to fade as she finished her sentence. Jude shrugged her shoulder glancing at the soft carpet beneath her, then back up in Sadie's direction.  
Leaning against the door Sadie smiled at Jude.  
"I guess that's the price of fame Rockstar. Coming from a Sister, the best advice a girl could give is follow your Heart. It will always lead you to the right place. Trust me. I guess that's how Me and Kwest are together now." She nodded with a soft smile appearing across her small face.  
"But you and Kwest are perfect together." Jude stated, secretely wishing she had Sadie's easy love life instead of hers. Sure she enjoyed being fought over by two Guys, but she had serious issues to deal with. Her eyes couldn't help but curiously follow the contents of the Box Sadie was holding.  
"You'll know whose perfect for you when your heart chooses." Sadie tilted her head to the side letting a few blonde strands of hair fall freely from her face. "I'm gonna go and donate these old clothes to a Charity Auction in Town." She said patting the large cardboard Box resting in her arms.  
Jude's eyes widened as she raised her small hand pointing at the Designer mix of Clothes Sadie was holding. "Wow, who are you? And...what have you done with,"Miss i'm never giving away my Gucci handbags?"  
Sadie couldn't help rolling her eyes. "It's just a few stuff lying around in my Room. Plus, maybe i can move now. I could say it was nearly as desserted as your Room." She smirked sarcastically nodding at her.  
"Haha." Jude laughed replying just as sarcastic.  
Sadie looked at her sparkling silver Watch which had been given to her as a Birthday present from her Dad. She had wondered if he was showering her with gifts because of the awful guilt he felt, by cheating with Yvette over their Mom. Feeling distracted Sadie had lost track of time altogether.  
"SHOOT! I'm suppose to be meeting Kwest at 4. And it's 3.50pm now." Sadie panicked biting her lip impatiently. "Jude, i'm sorry i better go. Are you sure you're gonna be fine here?"  
Jude nodded putting on a faintly false smile which didn't convince Sadie for a second. Sighing, Sadie gave her one quick smile before leaving.

Jude wandered around her kitchen, dressed in baggy sweats and an oversized red t-shirt with her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail. She turned on the Radio when one of her favourite songs came on. _Second chances they don't never matter, people never change._ Humming the tune she reached out to open her freezer door inspecting the contents inside before pulling out a large carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. _And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
Grabbing a spoon before she made her way back into her living room she was stopped when she heard her Cellphone ring. "Damn," she muttered, as she placed the Ice-Cream on the small polished table next to the Sofa whilst trying to juggle her Cell at the same time.  
"Hello...?" She asked as she held the Phone to her ear whilst taking a spoonful of cookie-dough Ice-Cream. Hearing Jamie's voice at the other end of the line made her smile. Something in their relationship had grown since them being at School together, and she still hadn't quite figured out what.  
"Hey, Jude." Jamie replied pausing after every word. Noticing something was wrong Jude frowned feeling confused.  
"Umm...Jamie, you wanted to tell me something." Jude chuckled with a smile trying to make him feel less nervous as she took another large spoonful.  
"About me promising to take you out tonight...Something's come up. I'm sorry. Maybe another time?"  
Jude rolled her eyes, feeling her mood change altogether. She couldn't be bothered to argue with him now. It was the least of her problems. Deep down Jude was feeling upset... more ...on a rejected scale than anything. She turned behind her to see a Black sparkly cute Dress hanging over the Banister of the stairs which she was going to wear tonight. It had taken her well over an hour to pick out that Outfit, which even though Sadie kept knocking on her door every 5 minutes asking if she wanted any help choosing, she managed it herself. Jude let out a faint sigh which wasn't clear enough for Jamie to hear on the other end of the Phone.  
"Sure Jamie, whatever suits you." Hanging up she let her Cell fall from her hand and drop to the floor. Reaching out for her Ice-Cream she dug the Spoon in, mostly out of frustration.  
"Well at least i know i've got Ben & Jerry for company." She said raising an eyebrow as she slumped back down in the comfy Chair bringing her Knees up to her Chin comfortly.  
Something caught her attention as her eyes followed the Scene playing in front of her. Gazing out of the Window her Jaw dropped completely...

**Teasers for Chaper 2:**

_"Well you and Tommy are not broken until you say it."  
"I needed to get away, it isn't always about you Jude— you aren't the princess of the whole entire universe."_  



End file.
